Goodbye, Little Angel
by markeuno
Summary: "Dia siap pergi kapan saja." Jaehyun dan Doyoung pun sadar, waktu itu terlalu singkat. Mereka masih ingin mendekap bayi kecil mereka, tapi takdir hanya menggeleng dan merebut semua sisa waktu yang harusnya bisa mereka habiskan bersama. [ JaeDo with kid!Jeno / NCT FF / Oneshoot ]


**Goodbye, Little Angel**

namminra (c) 2017

.

"Dia siap pergi kapan saja."

Doyoung tidak bisa menatap Jeno, anaknya, tanpa memikirkan kalimat dokter tersebut.

Anaknya masih terlalu muda. Anaknya tidak pantas mendapatkan takdir ini. Doyoung merasa marah, merasa sedih, merasa putus asa. Bahkan dengan jutaan won yang mereka miliki, Doyoung dan Jaehyun tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak semata wayang keduanya.

Semua seakan menampar Doyoung saat ini, bagaimana waktu hidup manusia memang benar-benar pendek. Dari sekian milyar manusia di dunia, kenapa harus Jeno yang terkena penyakit sialan ini?

Doyoung ingin menangis. Ia yakin Jaehyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan bercat putih ini juga tengah menahan tangis. Waktu 6 tahun yang Ia habiskan dengan Jaehyun dan Jeno terasa begitu singkat. Semua kenangan bahagia, mulai dari pernikahannya dengan Jaehyun, hingga saat dimana mereka menggendong Jeno untuk pertama kalinya, lalu saat dimana Jeno terjatuh dari sepeda roda tiga miliknya dan luka berdarah di lutut bocah itu tidak ingin berhenti.

Hingga sekarang, dimana Jeno berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, bersiap menunggu jemputan Tuhan yang akan datang kapan saja.

Semua ini tidak adil. Kenapa harus keluarga mereka? Kenapa harus Jeno yang tidak berdosa? Kenapaㅡ

"Mama?"

Doyoung menoleh ke cicitan suara yang berasal dari anaknya. Jeno terlihat duduk di atas ranjang sembari menatap ibunya itu dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Doyoung berjalan ke ranjang rumah sakit tersebut, duduk di samping Jeno lalu mengelus rambut anaknya.

Jeno terlihat melihati sekitar ruangannya, lalu bertanya, "Dimana papa?"

Tepat sebelum Doyoung bisa menjawab, seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang masuk dengan senyuman lebar. Kehadiran pria tersebut langsung membuat Jeno berseru "Papa!" dengan nada ceria.

Jaehyun terkekeh melihat kedua orang yang paling dicintainya tersenyum. Ia meremas seragam dokter ukuran anak-anak di tangannya untuk menahan rasa sedih dan takut.

Tunggu, seragam dokter? Anak-anak?

Jaehyun yang mengusulkan ini semua. Pria itu mengingat bagaimana Jeno terus berkata impiannya adalah menjadi dokter. Dan frekuensi perkataan Jeno itu meningkat setelah Ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Bocah itu selalu bercerita dengan mata berbinar bahwa dokter itu sangat keren, bisa membantu orang-orang yang kesusahan. Dokter itu seperti malaikat, itulah yang diucapkan Jeno.

Doyoung sempat heran mengapa Jaehyun mengusulkan ide tentang memakaikan seragam dokter ke Jeno. Tapi, melihat senyuman putus asa tergambar di raut wajah suaminya, Doyoung langsung paham.

 _Jeno tidak akan pernah meraih impiannya sebagai dokter._

"Our Jejen~ lihatlah apa yang papa bawa~" Jaehyun mendekati Jeno, memperlihatkan jas dokter serta steteskop palsu yang Ia bawa.

Mata Jeno langsung membesar, menatap seragam dokter tersebut dengan kagum.

"Papa! Papa! Apa ini untuk Jeno? Apa Jeno akan menjadi dokter?" Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu dengan antusias terus bertanya, matanya membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis yang begitu dicintai orang tuanya.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung tertawa melihat betapa semangat malaikat kecil mereka itu. Tangan keduanya mengepal, begitu sadar bahwa Jeno tidak akan pernah menjadi dokter yang 'sesungguhnya'.

"Jja kemari, biar mama pasangkan jasnya, agar Jeno bisa menjadi dokter sekarang," ucap Doyoung sembari mulai memasangkan jas bewarna putih itu di tubuh kecil Jeno. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak ketika menyadari betapa banyak bekas suntikan jarum di lengan anaknya. Segera saja pria itu menyelesaikan acara memasang jas pada Jeno.

Jaehyun pun memasangkan stetoskop pada leher anak semata wayangnya. Entah kenapa Ia merasa bangga melihat Jeno yang berpakaian seperti dokter. Seandainya Jeno tidak mendapatkan takdir kejam ini, Jaehyun yakin anaknya itu akan tumbuh dengan baik dan sukses besar menjadi dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul.

Jeno tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia, menunjukkan stetoskop yang terpasang di lehernya kepada kedua orang tuanya. "Mama! Papa! Jeno sudah menjadi dokter!"

Doyoung dan Jaehyun tidak tahu bagaimana Jeno bisa terus tersenyum seperti itu walau dirinya tengah tersiksa dengan rasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba, lengan kecil memeluk leher Doyoung dengan begitu erat. Pria yang dipeluk awalnya kaget, tapi langsung membalas pelukan itu dengan begitu putus asa.

"Ma, Pa, terima kasih.."

Waktunya datang. Tuhan sudah siap menjemput malaikat yang sempat Ia turunkan ke dunia. Doyoung dan Jaehyun sadar, dan mereka masih begitu tidak rela. Masih merasa tidak adil.

Di sisi lain mereka berdua tidak ingin Jeno terus tersiksa dengan puluhan terapi di rumah sakit ini.

"Mama, Papa.. Jeno sudah tidak ingin menjadi dokter lagi," Lelaki kecil itu berbisik.

Jaehyun memeluk kedua insan yang begitu Ia cintai, lalu bertanya pada anaknya, "Lalu sekarang Jeno ingin menjadi apa?"

"Jeno hanya ingin mama dan papa bahagia."

Jawaban Jeno langsung membuat hati kedua orang tuanya seakan dicengkram kuat. Baik Doyoung maupun Jaehyun merasakan sesak dari dada, yang perlahan naik ke kerongkongan mereka, membuat cairan bening hampir tumpah dari mata keduanya.

"Kalau begitu, Jeno sudah meraih impian Jeno dong? Mama dan papa bahagia dengan J-Jeno.." Doyoung berkata dengan nada gemetar, lalu mengecup pipi Jeno dengan penuh sayang.

Jeno hanya tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan sang ibu,

"Mama, Papa.. kenapa ada noona noona cantik memanggil Jeno? Mereka mengajak Jeno ke suatu tempat.."

Suara anak mereka terdengar semakin lemah, membuat Doyoung makin mengeratkan pelukan ke tubuh Jeno, masih tidak ingin bayinya itu pergi.

"Mama, Papa.. kalau Jeno tidur sekarang, apa mama dan papa akan marah?" Tanya Jeno sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Doyoung.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, Ia harus rela membiarkan malaikatnya pergi. Jika Jeno harus terus hidup itu hanya akan semakin menyiksa bagi ketiganya. Dengan suara lirih Jaehyun menjawab pertanyaan Jeno,

"Tidurlar, uri Jejen. Mama dan Papa sangat bangga padamu. Jeno sudah membuat Mama dan Papa bahagia. Jeno sungguh berani dan kuat, sekarang Jeno hanya perlu istirahat, okay?"

Jeno hanya mengangguk kecil, matanya sudah hampir tertutup. Jaehyun dan Doyoung sadar bahwa anak mereka mencoba bertahan, dan keduanya benar-benar bangga, benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Jeno, walau dalam jangka waktu yang pendek.

"Bagaimana jika Papa dan Mama kesepian? Bagaimana jika Jeno.. yang kesepian disana nanti?"

Air mata Doyoung sudah tidak terbendung. Ia menahan isakannya, tapi cairan bening penuh kesedihan terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Mama dan Papa akan menyusulmu, s-suatu hari nanti, sayang.." Sembari mengusap rambut Jeno dengan penuh cinta, Doyoung berbisik.

Jeno kembali tersenyum puas, bocah itu meremas baju Doyoung, menandakan bahwa sebenarnya Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Mama dan Papanya juga.

 _"I love you, Mama, Papa.."_

 _"We love you too, darling. Now, sleep well, our angel.."_

Dan mata Jeno tertutup sepenuhnya. Pegangan anak itu di baju Doyoung melemah. Tubuh kecil itu sepenuhnya ambruk di dekapan sang ibu. Doyoung dan Jaehyun langsung mendekap Jeno dengan begitu erat, meneriakkan harapan agar Jeno kembali bangun dan tersenyum senang. Terus menjerit dan meminta agar Tuhan bisa memberi mereka lebih banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Hari itu Jaehyun dan Doyoung menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tidak peduli bahwa ada kemungkinan seseorang mendengar mereka. Malaikat kecil mereka baru saja pergi, dan sebuah luka besar sekaligus perasaan lega menyelimuti hati mereka yang putus asa.

 **F I N**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

Seorang pria berdiri di tengah sebuah ruangan bercat warna-warni yang tampak ceria, tapi terlihat begitu kosong. Hanya ada sebuah box bagi anak kecil tidur, sebuah lemari dengan jas dan stetoskop yang digantung di depannya, juga tumpukan mainan yang tertata rapi di pojok ruangan.

Pria itu menyusuri box tempat dimana anaknya biasa tidur. Merasakan tekstur kayu yang dicat biru, warna kesukaan bayinya dulu.

Ia rindu. Sangat rindu.

Rindu bagaimana ruangan ini dulunya penuh mainan berserakan, rindu bagaimana tangisan dari kamar ini akan membangunkannya, rindu bagaimana Ia dan suaminya akan menemani sang anak ketika akan tidur.

Rindu bagaimana rasanya menggedong buah hati kesayangannya, rindu bagaimana mata anaknya akan membentuk lengkungan paling manis ketika Ia tersenyum, rindu bagaimana anaknya selalu memeluk kaki suaminya saat Ia ingin bermanja-manja.

 _Rindu, rindu, rindu._  
 **Ia rindu semuanya.**

Tanpa sadar air mata telah membasahi pipinya, pria itu terus memandangi sekitar kamar yang dulunya amat terang dan ceria, sekarang begitu hampa dan suram.

"Doyoung? Honey?"

Jaehyun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, mendapati Doyoung tengah menatap sebuah foto berisi 3 insan dengan senyuman bahagia tertempel di dinding sembari menangis.

 _"Oh darling.."_

Jaehyun mendekati Doyoung, lalu memeluk erat istrinya itu. Keduanya menangis dalam diam, merasa putus asa dan kehilangan.

" _I miss him.. I miss Jeno.._ " isak Doyoung sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, lalu memandangi fotonya dengan Doyoung serta Jeno yang terlihat begitu sempurna.

 _"Me too, honey.. I miss our angel too.."_

.

.

* * *

Hello! Post pertama di akun unyu unyu ini .-.v

fyi, ini ff pesenan temen-temenku. JaeDo sebenarnya bukan otpku, but it's okay u,u aku gabisa nolak jeno dijadiin anak kecil unyu unyu. Hope you enjoy this story! review, sayang? /throw virtual hearts/

love,

 **namminra**


End file.
